The Story Of Secret
by TintjeMadelintje
Summary: It's about a boy who's different then others, I thought of this story for a while, the caractures are not from a existing thing. I'm sorry but I suck at summary! and Rated T for later Language


**The story of Secret!**

Um I suck at summary's soo um it goes about a boy that is different from others, soo um I hope I didn't do it wrong  
soo have fun reading

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: The Boy**

**Introduction:**

"Daddy? Why do you never tell about your life?" A high pitched girl like voice said, "Well I've got a good reason for that Kiara" A high man like voice said, "Dad, what's that reason then?" A higher man like voice said,

"We know that you're secret! So what is the hiding?" A high pitched boy like voice said "Owh ,Michael that's not a reason for hiding something, it's just that your father had a hard life before all the miracles happened " A high women like voice said

"Adriana you're the one who saved me the first time, even though we didn't knew who we were, and Jeremy I know the reason I've got maybe rare, but if you'll insist I'll tell a few important things my life" the high man like voice said "But Mischén are you sure it's a good idea?" Adriana said "Yes Adriana I'm sure about it, ok I'll start with the beginning…"

**The story (It goes from Adriana's and Mischén's memory)**

(A/N: umm you must know that Mewchu's grow quick for en example they look like a 8 year old human when they are just 4, they can speak they're language fluently when they are 2 owh and they are pretty selfish when they are 2 too just like an teenagers and when they are 16 they call themselves Mechens)

A young girl walked through the forest with a basket in her arms, se was searching for a very very special berry called the crodendum berry (A/N: The crodendum berry is a berry that can heal the most dangerous wounds and illnesses, in this story it's not a real berry)

"Hm hmmhmmhhm oh berry's" the girl found a bush with berry's "I shall look if it's there" She walked to the bush when she heard a cry of pain "Huh, what's that, It sounds if someone is hurt, hm you can hear miles in this forest hihi, that poor guy just stumbled of a tree trunk"

She walked forward and saw that the bush didn't had a crodendum berry and let a sigh "It's too bad, *Giggle* it's soo bad that this berry is so rare, hm I shall look for that scream, it could be that that kid is seriously hurt" She walked up to the sound and when she came closer and closer she began to hear screams and bangs, it sounded like a fight.

"You won't get away with this" A young boy said, the man before him gave a laugh and said "I won't get away with this, you're just a weak mewchu, and I can guess you're 2 years old and now already got a big mouth, kids these day's grow up a little too quick don't you think"

the angry boy in front of him became even more angry "Age doesn't matter, and I won't let you go away with this, I need that to get my friend better" the boy said and the man laughed again "Yeah sure a friend who's younger, the crodendum berry is no more in your possession, the only way to get this back is with a fight" the man said

"Deal, I'll fight you and you will give me back my berry" The boy screamed furious and they started to fight and the man got some serious hits and the boy even more, when the man hit's the boy hard "IEAAAAAAAH" The boy screamed before falling hard to the ground "Surrender boy, you've got no chance of winning" The man laughed

"I never surrender, I fight till I can't go on anymore" The boy said and the man laughed at that "Very well boy, before I finish you, at least tell me your name!" The boy replied "Makani, Mischén Makani" "Thanks for the name bo.. erm Mischén" With that he kicked Mischén in the stomach and he screamed in pain "It's not over yet" with that Mischén struggled to get up and stood right before the man "Like I said, it's not over yet" and he sharpened his now to be claws, and scratched the man right in the face, the man took a step back and then he hits Mischén in the stomach again "You're no competition to me" And kicked him "Understand that" And Mischén fell again, he tried to stand up but his arms gave up and fell face first on the ground "And now the finishing touch"

The man raised his now to be clawed hand and was about to scratch him on it's back "You realize I'm the one who gives mewchu's my scar mark, but obviously you didn't knew, it means that when you come near me I know that you're there, and you know I'm there ,I can find you anywhere if you're near, so say bye bye to your freedom"

With that he scratched Mischén on it's whole back "IIEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Mischén screamed his lounges out and felt himself become weak the man gave an evil laugh and disappeared in the forest leaving Mischén behind to die a painful death

The girl heard the second cry of pain, but was different now, it was a cry of defeat and lost too "Omg I've got to find him" Now she rushed to the place she heard the scream come from and found a boy on the ground almost not breathing "Omg omg, so it was something"

She rushed to the boy and saw he was covered with blood "Omg, what happened here, and who would like to do that to a boy like this" She felt his pulse and felt it was fading little by little "No stay with me, stay with me" Then she remembered she picked up some healing berry's called era berry (A/N the era berry is a berry that heals all kind of wounds) she graved into her basket and picked out the era berry "Here eat this it will heal you"

She turned him onto it's back and then he hissed in pain "Sorry!… please eat this" She dipped the berry to his mouth "Common open your mouth and take a bite" No response "Hm?? I know you're alive you hissed a moment ago" She felt his pulse again and found it was less then a while ago "Owh I get it, you can't because you're not strong enough, here"

She opened his mouth and broke a little piece of the berry and putted in his mouth, then rubbed his neck and chin to let him swallow the berry piece "There you go, you should feel better in no time" Then she studied the boy in front of her 'hmm this boy it looks young, just 2 years old, just like me, but I'm like this because I've got 5% mewchu in me, then he should be a mewchu no doubt'

When she was back to reality she saw that his wounds were healing and then the boy groaned "Hm… he's waking up" he moved and groaned again while saying "Itai yo" The girl looked confused and said "Can you repeat that in English??" right after she said that his eyes fluttered open and looked right at her "dare desu ka" he said weak and softly and she looked puzzled at him "What did you say? Can you maybe say that in English" the boy nodded and tried to sit up but then gave a cry of pain "ITAI YO" and lays back quick with his back facing her "Sorry for startling you" the boy said and she looked at him surprised

"So you can speak English??" The boy looked over his shoulder and quirked a eyebrow "Of course I can! I may come from Crocanië but that doesn't mean I can't speak English" the boy said annoyed, "Well sorry didn't mean to be rude, even if I saved your life" The girl said almost screaming, "Yeah thanks for that!!" He said and then tried to sit up again "IEAUCH" lays back again "Damn"

"Are you alright? I mean your back doesn't look like healing, not even after I gave you the era berry" the boy looked at her this time not with his back facing her "You gave me what?… The era berry, that heals serious wounds not scars!!" The girl looked at him questioned "Scar ,your back is covered with blood how could I see a scar and your young,…" She was cut of by his reaction

"Yeah so are you, I think your around my age, so you're a mewchu hu?" The boy said "Well yeah ok not fully but yeah, I've got 5% mewchu in me from my dad" The girl explained "What about you?? You should defiantly be a mewchu, or else you would be dead for minutes by now" She said,

"Yeah I'm a mewchu alright, no actually I'm a half got a problem with it??" He snapped "Whoaa easy I only asked if you were one!! Soo what's your name?" She asked, "Phe that's none of your business, even if you saved my life, my name is none of your business capishe" He snapped again, "Alright alright you don't have to be so touchy ,your mood changes quick" She said,

"Only when I'm in pain ALRIGHT" He said and this time sitting up with a lot of hurt "IEEEAH, that hurts" he turned to her "Well thanks anyway, if it wasn't for you, I would be in heaven now, so thanks!!" he said to her, "Well anytime, btw umm wanna be friends?" she asked nervously, the boy looked up at her "Yeah sure, I'd love to" they both smiled and they started to talk

after awhile talking the boy felt much better and asked "Anyway, what were you doing here in the forest before you found me??" He asked, "Well, I was searching for the crodendum berry for my mother, she's dying from an illness that isn't discovered yet, so I wanted to give that berry to her so she would heal and be fully alive again… you?" She said,

"Actually I was searching for the same berry for my best friend, she got cancer and it's fatal, and guess what, I found the berry and it was the only crodendum berry in a bush full of other berry's so don't ask where I found it, soo I went back and now you probably ask, why don't you got that berry, well the man who had beat me up took it from me, well not after the fight all before it, I was really a fool to say yes to the fight, I just wanted that berry back, and well I was beat up and I've got to search all over this forest for another one" He sighed, "Owh that's so sad, it's bad that the berry is rare in Fiore forest" She sighed,

"Yeah sometimes I wish it wasn't so rare" he replied, then after talking for hours again, he felt some strange feeling and recognised it as the man close, "Um uuh I uh I've got to go, um uuh s-see ya!!" he stood up painfully and was away in a split second" The girl looked at him and said 'Whoaw what's that all about, going away just like that, what could be wrong, and he's pretty fast, how could he got hurt so much, could it be that that man was stronger!' she thought all the way out of the forest and there she saw him sitting there teeth gritted to each other and stand up again and was gone in seconds, and after that she didn't saw the boy again. It was lucky that they gave each other something they could recognize each other for if they never saw each other in a while again.

* * *

What will happen when they see each other after years  
To know that, please let me know if you like this chapter, so I can write another one.  
Bye byee!!


End file.
